Gavent Networks
Gavent Networks (sometimes shortened to GN) was a Robloxian television corporation owned by AGavent. They were also a primary member of the Roblox Television Networks Group. History Early history Gavent Networks began as Walt Bloxxy TV, with only a handful of shows. The company closed on August 2, 2011, and in 2012, the channel returned under the name AGtv. AGtv was originally the name for the parent company of the AGtv properties, leading to the primary AGtv channel to be called AGtv Channel until the start of the AGtv Networks. In March 2013, AwesomeGavent (now AGavent) agreed with BenzBot to make AGTV an rTV Networks channel. On March 2, 2013, AwesomeGavent decided that due to complaints from WarMonk3y and undertaker12234, and losing out on a partnership deal with Ren97 due to the ownership status, that AGTV would no longer be a part of rTVN. AGtv was officially separated from the rTV Networks on July 1, 2013. On July 4, 2013, AGTV celebrated its first anniversary with a special group logo. The wordmark part of the logo became the new AGTV logo after the anniversary. On July 31, 2013, AGTV created a new company, titled AGTV Networks, which became the new parent company of AGTV. On October 20, 2013, the entirety of the AGtv Networks received a new brand identity, designed by BenzBot. On January 16, 2014 AGtv Networks renamed AGtvOD to AGtv Demand, and split the company into 2 groups, both owned by AGtvN: The Flickz Group, and the AGtv Group. On January 21, 2014, AGtvN changed its name to Gavent Television Group, and renamed AGtv, AGtv2, and AGtv News Channel to Gavent Network, GN2, and Gavent Network News, respectively. On January 25, 2014, GTG announced hitPLAYtv, a new music channel. It was offically a GTG channel on January 27, 2014. It was scrapped on April 3, 2014, and returned on May 26, 2014. On June 7, 2014, hitPLAYtv was officially rebranded and renamed as Roblox Music Network, or RMN (later RMT). As rTV Networks Gavent On November 9, 2014, Gavent Television Group was bought by rTV Networks and became rTV Networks Gavent, a subsidiary of rTVN (alongside RoFlix, which was bought the same day). Also on this day, a number of GTG channels were consolidated with their rTVN counterparts due mainly to similar or conflicting formats. Prior to the acquisition, AGavent had the majority stake in GTG. rTV Networks had a 19% ownership stake in the group due to their majority ownership of Blox. Because GTG had minority interest in Blox, and since the channel was started by both rTVN and GTG, it was stated that GTG also owned a stake in rTVN, but this was disputed by BenzBot. Controversy On January 17, 2015, AGavent and MichaelIsGr8 had an issue where Michael attempted to relaunch GTG as a division of ROBLOX TV Studios™ without AGavent's knowledge. AGavent discovered the theft that evening, and the problem was assumed to be quickly resolved. Per the rTVN deal to become rTVN Gavent, AGavent was given rights to any names which were not currently being used for what would become the channels of rTVN Gavent, such as names of channels to be merged and the Gavent Television Group name. The issue was supposedly resolved hours after it occurred, but as of February 11, 2015, Michael is still attempting to legitimize his version of the GTG group, despite him not having any legal rights to the name. The issue continues to be a problem, with more recent discoveries proving that he is still running the Gavent Television Group, as well as Walt Bloxxy TV (the first incarnation of GN), and Roblox Networks. Gavent, Benz, and more recently, ROBLOXiwood members like EpitomeOfInfamy, are trying to stop Michael from continuing to use the names without permission. Finally, over a year after the controversy began, BenzBot, AGavent, and MichaellsGr8 came to a compromise, where Michael owns the rights to use the GTG name, but AGavent has rights to take back the name in case of more controversy surrounding the name, or the group becoming inactive. Split In March 2015, AGavent fully split his company from rTV Networks, recreating the Gavent Television Group (despite MichaelIsGr8's ownership of the former group) in a bid to make a deal to acquire ROX Pictures at the time of jonathanroxcp's departure from Roblox in July 2015. BenzBot was speaking with AGavent before the closure, where AGavent admitted the only reason he was splitting from the partnership was because jonathan had an unknown issue with any sort of affiliation to rTVN. BenzBot said he hopes the subsidiary will one day return, but respects the independent group. The ownership of Blox or RNFL Network was undetermined at the time of the split, as these channels were managed by one or both of rTV Networks or the rTVN Gavent subsidiary and were in the process of shifting to the main group. GTG eventually was closed altogether. Blox became a co-owned channel once again before later closing, and RNFL Network's content rights transferred to rTVN's Blox Sports while the channel closed. As Gavent Networks On May 23, 2015, GTG was closed and relaunched as the Gavent Networks. The same day, the company announced the three networks to be owned by the new company: Gavent Network (now GTV), RMT, and GNKids. On January 27, 2016, Flickz was added to the channel lineup, and on May 1, 2016, GNKids was removed from the list. On May 30, 2015, the change from GTG to GN was finalized, a new logo was announced, and AGavent stated that the GN will still remain in the RTNG. The company went through a major restructuring, which included changing the name of Gavent&Company to JERK, removing GNKids from their channel lineup, changing GTV's show lineup, and folding the Gavent Movies ROBLOXiwood arm into JERK. JERK was later spun off into an independent studio. Closure In early 2017, AGavent took a break from all of his then-current Roblox projects, including his television obligations at Gavent Networks. On March 31, 2017, AGavent officially announced the closure of the company, after over five and a half years under various names (and almost two years as Gavent Networks). Most of the former company's assets were given to rTV Networks, who relaunched the former rTV Networks Gavent as a managing subsidiary for the properties, but certain former properties were spun off to other companies or given fully to existing co-owners or creators. AGavent remains active as a Roblox builder, with loose ties to the Robloxian media community. Properties GTV 'Owned from: '''2011-present GTV is a general entertainment channel, and the flagship network of the Gavent Networks. The network has gone through many changes since it's original founding in 2011, including it's name, show lineup (excluding GTV's flagship series Gavent, which has been around ever since the original founding of the network as Walt Bloxxy TV), and logos. Shows on the network include the aforementioned Gavent, Movietime, Late Night with Busterowen2, and reruns of shows from other networks (including The Lemon Show, Saturday Talk, and more. Flickz '''Owned from: '''2013 - August 13, 2015, January 27, 2016 - present Flickz is a channel centered on airing Robloxiwood films, that, unlike the other GN networks, does not have any original shows. The network airs licensed ROBLOXiwood films from other studios. The network began in 2013, and was, at a time, co-owned with Roblox Networks. Eventually, the network was shut down on August 13, 2015, only to return on January 27, 2016. RMT '''Owned from: '''January 25, 2014-present Roblox Music Television (commonly referred to as RMT) is a music-oriented channel, created in January 25, 2014 in the wake of other music networks including MixTV. The network focuses mainly on music videos, while also airing the original series [[Top 10 Topper|''Top 10 Topper]]. It has also spawned sister network RMTEDM, which focuses on the electronic dance music genre. RMTEDM is a RoTV exclusive service. GTV Studios GTV Studios is the television production arm of Gavent Networks. The company produces work for the four GN networks. Their studios are located inside the Gavent Networks headquarters. Knowledge Knowledge is a ROBLOX education network, initially planned to be a joint-venture between GaventNetworks and Hexahedron Media Networks. However, after the owner of Hexahedron, DragonDipperBlossom, left ROBLOX, AGavent re-branded the network into simply Knowledge. The network airs reruns of outside ROBLOX shows, including the comedic Buga's Studio Tutorials, and original shows not revealed yet. Defunct Properties Blox 'Owned from: '''August 15, 2013-January 16, 2016 Blox was formed by Gavent Networks, along with rTV Networks, on August 15, 2013. The network was supposed to be an "alternative" general entertainment channel, with shows such as ''Gavent+. However, on January 16, 2016, rTVN and Gavent Networks closed the channel after they decided that the channel due to its redundancy and a lack of content for the network. The channel was relaunched by rTVN on January 14, 2017, as a "premium flagship" channel. GNKids '''Owned from: '''May 23, 2015-May 1, 2016 GNKids was planned to be the company's children's network. The network would air live-action children's shows, and would've been a RoTV exclusive. However, under similar situations as Blox, the network was closed on May 1, 2016, due to a lack of content and redundancy. JERK '''Owned from: '''November 11, 2014-October 17, 2016 JERK is a ROBLOXiwood studio and TV production company, still run by AGavent. Due to AGavent wanting to keep Gavent Networks focused on ROBLOX TV, as well as their own programs, JERK was spun off into an independent group, now incorporated as JERK Studios. Category:Television corporations Category:Defunct television corporations